1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating internal combustion engine, more particularly, to such a rotating internal combustion engine that includes simplifying concentric rotating bodies, such as an outer housing, an inner rotor and the like, so as to achieve the enhanced efficiencies and stabilized operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it has been well known that internal combustion engines are designed such that the fuel-air mixture in which liquid fuel, such as gasoline, diesel oil or the like, is mixed with air should be compressed and then burned inside the engine, and that consequent rotating power due to the explosive force during the burning of the mixture can be generated.
Conventionally, most internal combustion engines have a reciprocating-piston which slides back and forth in a cylinder in order to compress the mixture, and have a connecting-rod and crank (including crank shaft) mechanism in order to change the linear movement of the piston into resultant rotating power.
Therefore, complexity of the engine structure as well as inferiority of the engine efficiencies due to the power transmission through a lot of means have given impetus to vigorous studies which enable the direct rotating power from the internal combustion engine.
As a result, the Wankel Rotating Combustion Engine has been developed at the end. However, the Wankel engine has had many problems:
the production costs are raised due to the complexity of its structure; vibration from the engine and wear and consumption of the engine parts are increased because a driving shaft is constructed as a crank mechanism as in a reciprocating engine; and noise and wear due to round shaped tip of Apex Seal are generated. PA1 a housing which is integrated with a single body provided with an intake port and an exhaust port respectively, a pair of engaging rotors provided with two flanges, the rotors being installed within said housing and intended to compress the air introduced through the intake port, a vane piston which is protrudedly provided on one of said rotors, the vane piston being intended to engage with an engaged groove provided on the other rotor so as to produce the compressed air, wherein said housing is integrated with an assembly which consists of a central housing, a front housing and a rear housing which have shaft holes and which are juxtaposedly secured to the front and rear faces of the central housing respectively, and a gear casing which is juxtaposedly secured to the rear face of the rear housing, said central housing having upper and lower cylindrical cylinders which have true-circular inner circumferential surfaces and are opened at both ends with some portions of the cylinders being communicated with each other, and wherein, PA1 a driven rotor having an engaged groove provided on some portion of the outer circumferential surface thereof is positioned in a gas-tight manner within said upper cylinder, and compression and combustion chambers are provided in said lower cylinder and a driving rotor having a protrusion-shaped vane piston provided on some portion of the outer circumferential surface thereof is also positioned within said lower cylinder so as to rotate concentrically together with a rotating shaft, and wherein, PA1 said driving rotor is provided with compressed gas storing means for storing the compressed gas produced during the rotation of the rotor temporarily and the inner sides of the front and rear housings are provided with compressed air intaking and exhausting means communicated with the compressed gas storing means of the driving rotor so that the operations which intake, compress, explode and exhaust the mixture gas during the concentric rotation of the driving rotor can occur in succession, and wherein, PA1 said engine is designed to increase the engine efficiencies by eliminating the throttling loss during the rotation and by rotating the shaft directly .
The more improved rotary engine has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette Sho 63-31650, wherein there exist many disadvantages as follows: the total dimension and structure of the engine becomes larger and complicated because the rotors consist of a separated compression rotor and an expansion rotor; and the production costs and mechanical consumption are increased. And the structural features are characterized in that the intake and exhaust valves disposed at both sides of combustion chamber respectively are reciprocating valves using the pressure difference, and that the metallic valves are consequently opened and closed due to the difference of air pressure only and intended to be harmonized with neighboring parts. Thus this engine is found to be inadequate in high-speed running. In addition, noise and vibration due to the reciprocating movement of the valves expedites the consumption of the engine parts. Besides, this engine has a further problem in which throttling loss also occurs at the narrower range from the combustion chamber disposed separately to a vane piston.